


Team Bonding

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Past OiHina, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, because I feel like if you're in heat, can you REALLY consent, for like two sentences - Freeform, implied bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Shoyo?” Hinata’s whole body registered his name being called, and he felt himself sway forward on his knees towards it. Something in the back of his mind dully recognized the voice as belonging to Bokuto, but a much louder presence thudded instead, forcing Hinata towards the source: Alpha, alpha, alpha.-Hinata goes into an unexpected heat but, thankfully, his alpha teammates are around to help him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203
Collections: Anonymous





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this anon because it is so wildly not what I typically write. Not beta read for the same reason. I'll still be reading & replying to comments if you'd like to leave them, though! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also please note this is clearly post-timeskip and all characters are over the age of 20. I've also never written ABO before but I've read it enough, so I apologize for any mistakes. Despite the title, no one actually bonds in the fic - sorry!

This shouldn’t be happening. Or maybe it should be, Hinata had never been good at tracking his cycle. Or taking his suppressants- had he really forgotten to take one this morning? Probably the day before too, judging by how suddenly and intensely this heat was hitting him. He dug frantically through his gym bag in the MSBY locker room, looking for a small white box. Which fucking pocket was it in?? The tremble of his hands didn’t make it any easier to look, and surely his teammates would notice his absence soon. His excuse of needing to use the restroom would only buy him so much time; less if his scent reached their noses first. 

Finally, his fingers brushed against the box of his suppressants, and he almost cried out in relief. He only needed one pill, just enough to get him home to ride this out in peace. Hinata yanked it out of his bag and nearly tore it open, fumbling with the packaging. He finally wrenched out the blister pack and punched his thumb into the next unopened pill. Except, it had already been opened. So had the one under it, and the rest of that row. Hinata tried each and every one, desperate, even though he could see the pack was empty. He threw it back into his bag with a frustrated groan and then felt himself sinking to the floor. How could he be this careless? Things were starting to get hazy, and a needy whine was rising out of his throat before he had a chance to stop it. He started grasping at straws for a best-case scenario.

After all, this was the second time this had happened now. Though, the first time was probably worse. Hinata had neglected to reorder his pills fast enough while he was in Brazil, and his heat ended up wracking into him in the middle of a day off. Oikawa had come to check on him - that had been a pleasant surprise. Hinata could feel himself starting to slick up at the memory. He almost wished Oikawa was here too, but pushed it down with a whimper. No use entertaining that idea, he thought. And then another thought: what about something like it? Did he have that now? He tried his hardest to focus his thoughts as he heard voices approaching the locker room, and was relieved when he recognized one.

Bokuto! Right! He and Bokuto had gotten to the gym early to hit extra spikes. Surely Bokuto would know what to do in this situation- or better. Hinata made to pull himself up, and was able to stand on shaky legs as two men walked into the locker room. Then his legs gave way again as he was overpowered by scent, knocking the sense out of him.

“Shoyo?” Hinata’s whole body registered his name being called, and he felt himself sway forward on his knees towards it. Something in the back of his mind dully recognized the voice as belonging to Bokuto, but a much louder presence thudded instead, forcing Hinata towards the source: Alpha, alpha, alpha.

Another high whine left him, and he reached out as Bokuto stepped forward. Scent was rolling off him, overpowered by Bokuto’s smell, which was making him leak more and more by the second. Even if he weren’t desperate, Hinata was glad for the older alpha to have been the one to find him. Bokuto was standing over him now, and Hinata reached up towards him. He leaned down to Hinata’s level instead, kneeling in front of him and taking him into his arms. The omega let himself sink into Bokuto’s chest, fists balling up in his jersey. He scented against Bokuto as well, desperate to be scented back, and be further wrapped up by the alpha.

“Are you going into heat, Shoyo?” Bokuto asked him, quieter than he usually was, but still put together. Hinata was the opposite, and dug his forehead into Bokuto’s collarbone instead of answering. His breath was coming in pants, and Bokuto’s scent drew further into him with each new gust of air. It was making him want, and need, and he could feel the slick starting to pool in his shorts. But another scent was starting to swirl through the air, and it was making Hinata twice as dizzy. Bokuto leaned forward, reaching past him, and Hinata took the opportunity to bring his chin above Bokuto’s shoulder and rest it there.

Atsumu stood in the doorway of the locker room, frozen in place. Right- he and Bokuto had needed someone to set the spikes. He shifted anxiously from foot to foot, trying frantically to look anywhere but at Hinata. He failed, and Hinata watched his pupils blow wide when he saw he was looking back.

“Hinata’s… an omega?” he asked, and Hinata could feel Bokuto’s laugh as it rumbled out of him.

“I know - he doesn’t act like it, does he?” Hinata rubbed his cheek against Bokuto’s shoulder, purring at the idea of being praised. He could hear Bokuto messing with something behind him, in his bag.

“Ah, you’re out!” Bokuto announced, dropping Hinata’s empty box of suppressants back into his bag. “That’s all right, I’ll see if Akaashi can bring you some.” Hinata didn’t register Bokuto’s words so much as he did his movement. He hastily grappled at Bokuto’s shirt as the alpha tried to pull away from him; whining and clambering until Bokuto stilled.

“Shoyo,” Bokuto’s voice was soft, but it felt like a scolding all the same, and it sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine. “I’m just going to call Akaashi.” Hinata was about to protest further, but Atsumu spoke. 

“How?” Bokuto glanced at him over his shoulder. 

“With my cell phone.”

“No, idiot,” Atsumu huffed, increasingly agitated, “HOW can you stand it? Being so close to him like that?” Hinata watched over Bokuto’s shoulder and Atsumu’s muscles flexed and twitched. His scent was really rolling off him now, and it made Hinata’s own rise in response. 

“Keiji’s always had pretty bad heats,” Bokuto explained, absentmindedly raising a hand to Hinata’s hair. The omega purred again, stronger this time, and pressed his body harder against Bokuto’s. “I’m used to it, I’m sure.”

“I'm all the way over here and I'm going fucking crazy. I have no idea how you’re not losing it right now.” Hinata was finding himself getting distressed with Bokuto’s indifference as well, but for a much different reason. He started kissing at Bokuto’s collarbone through his jersey while, at the same time, angling his neck to present it to the Alpha. Bokuto laughed at first, but it died off quickly when Hinata started nipping at his skin through the fabric.

“Ah, you can’t do that, Shoyo,” he admonished quickly, gripping at Hinata’s shoulders to put a little space between them. Hinata resisted at first, but soon went slack in Bokuto’s grasp. A rush of his scent filled the air as he felt himself leak more slick. He twisted his hands further into Bokuto’s shirt, frustrated, and finally found his voice.

“Please,” he groaned, voice full of desperation. Bokuto’s fingers flexed against his shoulders, and Hinata let out a whine he was almost too far gone to be ashamed of. While Bokuto’s scent was closer to him, it was comforting. Meanwhile, Atsumu’s scent had fully snaked its way into Hinata’s head, and it was starting to drive him crazy. Hinata could still see him over Bokuto’s shoulder and he was pacing now, unsettled and anxious. He looked over at Hinata and then quickly looked away, so Hinata turned his attention back to the Alpha in front of him. Bokuto’s grasp on Hinata’s shoulders had slackened, and Hinata leaned forward against his chest once more. 

“Bokuto-san, please,” he repeated, finally releasing his clutch on his shirt to trail his hands lower, towards his shorts. Bokuto caught Hinata’s hands at his waistline, but didn’t pull them away.

“You’re not… yourself right now, Shoyo. I couldn’t,” Bokuto argued, but with uncertainty in his voice. That was all Hinata needed to move further, and he shook Bokuto’s grip and tucked his fingers into his shorts. The alpha let him, his eyes screwing shut, his head rolling onto his shoulder as Hinata gripped him through his underwear. Hinata sank to the ground, laying on his stomach, before he freed Bokuto’s dick from his clothes. It hung at his eye level, half-hard, knot just starting to swell at the end.

Hinata leaned forward, mesmerized, and was just about to take it in his mouth when Bokuto stopped him, his hand pressed gently against Hinata’s forehead.

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Bokuto asked, and Hinata looked up at him. Only one of Bokuto’s eyes was open, the other still screwed shut, but Hinata held eye contact anyway as he pushed forward and took the tip of Bokuto’s cock into his mouth. Bokuto’s head rolled even further back then, and Hinata hummed in pleasure as the alpha’s fingers threaded through his hair. He sunk his lips all the way around the head and sucked, bobbing his head up and down twice before he pulled off completely. Bokuto looked back down at him then, and watched Hinata lick from the tip of his dick to his knot, and then back again.

“Please, Alpha,” Hinata begged, and he watched Bokuto’s eyes start to fog as he took his cock into his mouth again. He took more into his mouth each time he pressed his head forward, relishing the way Bokuto’s fingers gripped at his hair. He sank until his lips brushed against the knot, and then pulled all the way off with a whine.

He turned his attention to the underside of Bokuto’s length again, and pushed his ass up in the air, a wordless invitation.

“Sorry Sho - I can’t do that. Keiji would really be angry with me then.” Bokuto cupped Hinata’s chin, and lead his mouth back to the head of his dick before Hinata could protest. He continued sucking, despite his disappointment, and barely registered movement in the room until there were hands on his hips.

The hands pulled Hinata’s ass up further, as high as it would go, and then let his knees settle against the ground. His shorts were then pulled down, and he was lifted again so they could be pulled off his legs.

“Well, Shoyo,” Atsumu knelt between Hinata’s legs, sliding his fingers across his hole, “if Bokkun isn’t going to fuck you, I will.”

“Are you okay with that?” Bokuto asked him, and Hinata’s answer was swallowed by a high whine as Atsumu plunged a finger all the way into him. Bokuto’s cock slid out of Hinata’s mouth then, and he repeated his question. Hinata was panting with Atsumu’s thrusts into him, but he nodded furiously, as much as Bokuto’s grasp on his chin would allow.

“Just tell me if you want to stop,” Bokuto offered, and then he pressed himself against Hinata’s lips again. Hinata greedily took him back into his mouth, moaning around him as Atsumu pressed a second finger inside him.

“You sure are _wet_ , Shoyo!” Atsumu exclaimed, sinking his fingers in to the third knuckle. “I feel like I could just slide my knot into you now.” Hinata keened as Atsumu’s fingers curled inside of him, just barely missing his prostate. He whimpered when Atsumu pulled his fingers out, but swallowed the sound when he lined his cock up with Hinata’s entrance instead. 

“You can’t knot him, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto warned, and Atsumu hummed a response, sucking Hinata’s slick off his fingers. He slid the head of his dick over Hinata’s hole, gathering more of the substance, teasing, before pressing himself in. 

Bokuto was almost all the way to Hinata’s throat, but that didn’t do much to muffle the long moan he let out as Atsumu pushed further and further into him. Bokuto ran his hand through Hinata’s hair reassuringly as Atsumu clamped both his hands on Hinata’s hips to anchor himself. He pushed until he was all the way in, his knot just outside the rim of Hinata’s hole.

“So fucking tight- Shoyo, I'm not your first fuck, am I?” Hinata looked up at Bokuto through his lashes, and Bokuto was looking back, one eyebrow cocked up in a worried question. Hinata sighed around his length, rolled his eyes, and then let Bokuto sink into his throat. 

“I’m thinking that’s a no, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto forced out, caught between a laugh and a heady moan. Atsumu grumbled, but then rolled his hips into Hinata, making him moan in turn. 

“I'm not gonna go easy on you then, Sho-kun,” he teased, and he drew all the way back before slamming forward again. Hinata lurched forward and before he could steady himself, Atsumu rocked into him again. He thrust into Hinata hard two, three, four more times before he settled into a rhythm. He was rough and fast, pulling Hinata’s hips back towards him just as hard as he was fucking forward, leaving Hinata gasping with Bokuto half out of his mouth. Bokuto adjusted, tilting his hips slightly forward, so he pressed into Hinata’s throat when he rocked towards him. 

The locker room filled with Atsumu’s grunts, Bokuto’s reassuring coos, and Hinata’s wet, gasping moans. Atsumu’s hips slapped against his thighs and ass, forming what Hinata was sure were going to be painful bruises tomorrow. But Hinata didn’t care about that now, not when he was trapped between two horny, pheromone-blasting alphas. Bokuto’s and Atsumu’s scents were filling the room too, swirling together in Hinata’s head and driving him mad. It only made him want more, and he keened harder with every thrust. He wanted Atsumu to knot him, and breed him. He wanted to be absolutely wrecked and full. He moaned for it, though his words were indiscernible around Bokuto’s cock, even to himself. The noise spurred both Alphas, and Atsumu started fucking harder as Bokuto began to thrust himself down Hinata’s throat instead of waiting for the movement to push him there itself.

Hinata could feel his vision clouding as he was pounded, and with a few more thrusts he cried out and came untouched. 

Bokuto pulled out of his mouth then, and Atsumu stilled inside of him, letting Hinata ride it out. He pushed back on Atsumu until he felt his knot, and Atsumu squeezed his hips to keep him from going further. Bokuto released his grip on Hinata’s chin, and pulled his head up into his chest instead. 

“You okay, Shoyo?” He asked, and Hinata purred before slurring out a yes. Atsumu leaned over him, laying his chest over Hinata’s back, but stopped short when Bokuto let out a growl. Atsumu growled back himself, but didn’t move any further. 

“What the fuck is that for?”

“You can’t mark him,” Bokuto warned, placing his hand protectively over Hinata’s neck. Atsumu growled again, this time in frustration. 

“I wasn’t going to,” Atsumu insisted, sounding unsure of himself. He still didn’t move, except to take his hands off Hinata’s hips to brace himself against the floor.

“But if I mark him, I can knot him,” he whined, rolling his hips again. “I can breed him if he’s mine. Please, Bokkun, I just want to pop my knot in him.” Hinata wanted that too, thanks to his heat; he was desperate for it, and pressed back against Atsumu’s hips.

“You’re not marking him, and you aren’t knotting him either.” Bokuto said decidedly, making it final. “Or we can stop this right now.”

“You HAVE an omega to breed,” Atsumu huffed, but he didn’t argue further. 

“Akaashi would kill me if I bred him when he didn’t want me to,” Bokuto grinned, a far-off look in his eye. Atsumu huffed again, and Hinata groaned against Bokuto’s chest, agitated and full of desire.

“Don’t worry, I have a trick for you, Sho,” Bokuto murmured. “This is what I used to do to Keiji before he let me mark him.” Bokuto slid his thumb across Hinata’s neck until he felt his scent gland, and then dug the digit into it. The effect was immediate, and Hinata gasped and bucked under the touch. Atsumu cursed behind him as Hinata clenched down on his dick, hard, and it spurred Atsumu to begin thrusting again.

“Fuuuuck, you were tight enough before, Shoyo!” He groaned, his forehead falling against Hinata’s shoulder as he humped. Hinata arched into him, squirming as Bokuto still worked his thumb against him. He was panting again, and his dick was once more hard between his legs. Words were slurring out of his mouth but he didn’t have the consciousness to know what they were, his thoughts only pounding Alpha and Knot and Breed.

“Fuck, I’m so close, wanna knot you SO fucking bad, Sho,” Atsumu wailed, his thrusts getting sloppier.

“Don’t,” Bokuto reminded him, an edge of authority in his voice.

“I heard you the first time,” Atsumu spat back, defiant, but he brought his hand between himself and Hinata’s ass to catch his own knot anyway. It took five more hard thrusts for Atsumu to cum, popping in his open fist, as Hinata moaned and whimpered under him. He felt himself cum again as Atsumu’s dripped out of him, and he whined at the waste. 

“Yeah, I don't like it either,” Atsumu said, pulling out of Hinata fully, giving him another reason to protest. “Take it up with Bokkun.” He sat back on his heels, but gave Hinata’s ass a parting spank. 

Hinata did just that, turning his attention to the alpha in front of him. Bokuto was still hard, but had removed his thumb from Hinata’s scent gland. Hinata desperately wanted it back, and started clawing his way up Bokuto’s jersey to convey that. 

“Fuck, Shoyo, you sure are persistent,” Bokuto admonished, but he reached down Hinata’s back instead. Hinata was confused at first, but then let himself relax against the alpha’s body as Bokuto slipped a finger inside him. 

“Please, alpha,” Hinata begged, and Bokuto groaned low in his throat. 

“I don’t think I can resist it any longer,” he said softly. With that, he pulled his finger out, and then lifted Hinata up into his lap before he could protest. 

“Sorry, Shoyo,” he offered, barely looking remorseful as he lined his dick up with Hinata’s hole. 

“If you knot him after you wouldn’t let me, I’m going to kill you,” Atsumu threatened, too spent to move, but Bokuto chuckled. 

“You’d have to beat Akaashi to it.” He slipped into Hinata then, holding him at the waist so gravity didn’t bring him all the way down his cock at once. Instead, he slowly let Hinata slide, inch by inch, until he was just above Bokuto’s knot. Hinata clung to Bokuto’s chest, his nails digging into his jersey as he adjusted. Bokuto was bigger than Atsumu, and he was sitting inside Hinata at a different angle. Bokuto shifted slightly, and Hinata cried out as he twitched right into his prostate. Bokuto throbbed inside him as Hinata clamped down, and then started moving. 

“Tsum-Tsum was right- you ARE tight!” He exclaimed. Bokuto bounced Hinata on his dick, and Hinata had to wrap his arms around Bokuto’s neck as he was manhandled. He threw his head back after a particularly deep thrust, but then fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him back forward. Atsumu had moved to stand next to Bokuto now, and his dick was hard again. Hinata looked up at him as he allowed Atsumu to pull him towards his cock, and hungrily took him into his mouth. Bokuto adjusted then, switching to thrusting his own hips instead of pulling Hinata down onto him. Hinata could feel Atsumu’s cum and his own slick spilling out of him around Bokuto with every piston into him, and he moaned around Atsumu. He was rougher in Hinata’s mouth than Bokuto had been, wasting no time getting Hinata to swallow him to the knot. He twitched against Hinata’s throat, groaning when Hinata gagged on him.

“Sho- I'm not gonna last much longer,” Bokuto warned, and Hinata began pleading again, muffled once more by the dick in his mouth. Bokuto brought a hand between himself and Hinata, and used it to pin Hinata’s dick against his own abdomen. The new sensation of his cock sliding against Bokuto’s abs quickly began to pull Hinata’s third orgasm out of him, and he fucked Bokuto’s jersey up until he was just humping skin. 

Atsumu was losing rhythm in his mouth faster than Bokuto was under him, but Bokuto came first with a sharp groan. He caught his own knot just like Atsumu had, moving his hand down to grip it. He bit the other to keep himself from biting down on Hinata. Atsumu pulled out of Hinata’s mouth then and began stroking himself, talking rapidly. Bokuto kept his fist between his knot and Hinata’s hole, but Hinata tried to keep fucking down on it anyway, still dragging himself across Bokuto’s stomach. Between that and Atsumu’s voice- he could make out “tight,” and “wet” and “breed,” Hinata wailed through cumming a third time, splattering all over himself and Bokuto. Atsumu came then, too, bucking forward just slightly as he twitched in his hand. He spilled over Hinata’s face, and Hinata reflexively opened his mouth to catch some. 

All three of them were spent, then; even though Hinata hadn’t taken a knot, cumming three times was enough to abate his heat momentarily. Atsumu sank to the floor with them as they caught their breath, and Bokuto smoothed a hand through Hinata’s hair. The urge to sleep was washing over Hinata then, and he would have succumbed to it, had a small white box not been dropped on his head. When Hinata looked up, Sakusa was standing over him, looking more disgusted than usual.

“Omi!” Bokuto greeted, tossing his hands in the air. “Just what we needed, thank you!” Hinata dimly registered that Sakusa had given them suppressants, and he allowed Bokuto to tear himself away from him to open the box and retrieve one. 

“Sorry Omi-omi, you missed out,” Atsumu taunted, and Sakusa turned to scowl at him. 

“You three are repugnant,” Sakusa said with a shiver. “Hinata should go home if he’s in heat. And you two need to clean off- I could smell you from the parking lot.”

“And you owe me a box,” he added, turning back to Hinata. He’d just managed to get a pill into himself, but it was already helping to defog him.

“Aw, Omi-omi’s just jealous because he wanted to fuck Shoyo and now he can’t,” Atsumu continued as Bokuto helped Hinata stand up. Sakusa regarded him blankly for a moment before speaking. 

“Why would I want to fuck Hinata? Please, get yourself under control before you kickstart my heat too.”

“Sorry,” Atsumu apologized, sheepish, and Sakusa began walking away before the thought latched in his brain.

“Wait, YOU'RE an omega too??”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I woke up 5 days ago and my first thought was this fic. I tried to find it because I was convinced someone else had already written it, but came up empty. I don't even ship bokuto/hinata, or atsumu/hinata, but like everyone in HQ, I'm not immune to Hinata’s power. He just pairs well with everyone.


End file.
